Lily Evans Lovely Lucious Beauty
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Lily Evans liked James Potter... in the 2nd Grade!Now she's the natural beauty that's catching all the boys at Hogwarts' attention and James just might wanna regret his former felings...
1. The 2nd Grade

**Lily Evan's Lovely Lucious Beauty**

**Summary: Lily Evans liked James Potter... in the 2nd Grade! Now she's the natural Beauty that's catching all the boys at Hogwart's attention and james may regret his former feelings...**

**Chapter 1: 2nd Grade**

Lily Evans peered at the cute 8 year-old boy sitting at the table next to her. He looked at her and she hid her red face behind her book again. James sighed and focused on the Muggle teacher. He was used to this and it was steadily getting more and more annoying. His friend, Sirius, looked at him and chuckled. The teacher glanced at him sleepily, having woken up to his laugh, but soon went back to sleep. Lily's friend rolled her eyes at the teacher and poked Lily.

"Lily, _when _are oyu going to stop staring at him? I bet he already knows that you like him, the way you look at him every second of the day." Lily blushed.

"Karen, when are you going to figure out that this is only a _phase_." Ruby told her, rolling her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ru, but she's had a crush on him ever since the first grade! I think he's getting annoyed. Do ya think Lily notices?" She asked her. Lily raised her face over the book and glared at the pair.

"I'm right here, you know!" She said loudly, The whole class looked at her and she hid her face again. Her friends giggled and the teacher stirred. Lily looked up over her book again.

" Lily, I dare you to throw a small book at the teacher. Right now." Karen dared her with a smirk. Lily smirked right back. She picked up a book and tossed it at the teacher, careful to put the book back over her face as she did so. The teacher woke up with a start.

"_Who threw that?_" She demanded. Everyone stared at her, innocent looks at her. They all knew who had threw it, but none of them was baby enough to go off tattletaleing. Sirius started to laugh.

"You, Mr.Black can go off to the Principle's office at once!" James turned around to glare at Lily for getting his best friend in trouble.

"Actually, Miss Rippleton, it wasn't Sirius. In fact, Sirius was thinking of a letter to send to you for teaching him these past months." Lily looked at her with an honest look on her face. The teachers all loved Lily and trusted her.

"Really... lets hear it then." Miss Rippleton asked Sirius who's eyes widened. Lily, however, already had a plan formed. She walked up to the teacher and whispered in her ear,

"He's too shy to do it infront of the class so he'll do It at the end of the class." Lily looked at Sirius sympathetically and her teacher beamed. Sirius was wondering furiously what Lily had said to her, as was James.

"Oh Lily! Always caring about your felow classmates! And you, Sirius! Always so thoughtful! It's nearly time for lunch, children. Don't forget, those of you with brought lunches, grab them!" She told them as they lined up. Lily motioned for Sirius to follow her and he got inline infront of her. When they sat down with their lunches they started to talk.

"Why did you say that?" He shot at her, furiously.

"Why did you laugh?" She snapped back. Sirius examined her and said nothing.

"What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I said that oyu would read it to her at the end of class which gives us enough time to write the letter. You won't have to do much, I promise." She added, as Sirius opened him mouth to refuse. "And I can persuade her to lift your grades after." Sirius nodded at her, evidently impressed by the way she cold handle the teachers. They spent half the time of lunch making it. Lily wanted to make it a poem, but Sirius refused. By the end of lunch, everything was finished and she headed out for recess. She saw James look at everything boredly and smiled watching him. Her friends rolled their eyes and dragged her off to play jumprope, which Lily reluctently joined in, in.

Weeks passed and It was the last day of school. Lily couldn't take her eyes off of James the whole day. James was getting angrier by the second. At recess, Lily walked up to him, nervously and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. James turned towards her annoyed. She gulped and flat out said,

"I like you." Then she kissed his cheek. James went red with embarrassment, as did Lily. Then he got angry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He yeeled at her and she looked at him in shock.

"I-"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Lily's eyes widened and she ran away from him, tears in her eyes. Sirius walked up to him and shook his head.

"That was too harsh, mate. I wouldn't've done that if I were oyu." Then he walked away leaving James to drown in guilt. James wanted to say sorry to her, but it seemed like she was avioding him. He sighed, thinking that he would see her over the Summer, but he didn't know that Lily Evans wasmoving the next day...


	2. Cass, Lissy, and Mary

**Lily Evans Lovely Luscious Beauty**

**Chapter 2:**

**;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;;**

Lily Evans sighed and looked at her self in the mirror. She didn't exactly like her reflection. One problem: Her school skirt was too short. She must've been too excited when she got to Madame Malkin's that she was too distracted to look at her skirt. Heck! She looked like Sailor Moon in her skirt! (Just a tiny bit over dramatic) She immediately had a Flashback.

**Flashback**

_Lily walked into the store ecstatic. She looked for Madame Malkin who scurried over to her._

"_Oh my! What a beauty! Hogwarts, dear?" She complimented her. Lily blushed and nodded as the young lady smiled at her. She stood on the stool as Madame Malkin measured her. When she was done Lily walked out the store happily. But feeling as if she forgot something that she couldn't place her wand on…_

**End of Flashback**

Lily sighed and took her uniform off to put on her muggle Clothes. She walked down the stairs with her trunk and grinned. Her Sister glared at her and Lily sighed miserably. She hated not being able to talk to her sister. She walked into the kitchen and her Father gave her a goofy grin which she returned. Her Mother sighed amused. Lily and her Father copied her teasingly in unison. Her mother glared at them, though she gave her 'mad' act away by smiling afterwards. They all climbed into the car, Petunia reluctantly. Lily got out first when they reached their destination. She looked at her train ticket and frowned, but led the way to barriers 9 and 10. Lily looked for 9 ¾ but had no success until she saw a family walk into the Solid-looking barrier between the two platforms. She thought for a moment before walking towards the barrier and going through it. Petunia looked shocked and told her parents she's be waiting in the car. Her parents looked amazed and followed her cautiously.

" Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" She called to them as she walked onto the train with her trunk. Lily sat down in a Compartment with 3 other girls. She smiled at them. They all looked at her before one of them spoke up.

" If you're looking the too-much-make-up-wanna-make-me-up-chuck girl's Compartment, it's the one at the front of the train." She said rudely. Lily raised an eyebrow at her, not intimidated.

" I don't wear make- up." She informed them. They all looked at her unbelivingly. Lily took her hand and rubbed It against her face to prove them. "See? No make-up – but if you want me leave-" She said, already knowing the answer.

" Wait! Don't leave! We're sorry. It's just that, you're so pretty and we're so… _not._" She said sadly, looking at her feet. Lily smiled gently.

" You're pretty. Wait a moment, I think I have a brush in here somewhere…" Lily trailed off, rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a golden-brown colored brush and ran it through her hair, slightly curling the bottom, making it look like her own in a way- except Lily's was natural. Lily looked at her again. "Hmmm…" She pinched her cheeks to make them fluster red. The girl yelped and withdrew. "Aha! They're rosy." The girls all looked at Lily, amazed. "I didn't do anything, if you think about it." She said wisely.

"You're right!" She yelped. "You're a miracle worker!" She said as she leaned over to give Lily a hug. "By the way, my name's Cassandra." She said, giving Lily a warm smile.

"My name's Lily Evans," Lily muttered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Lily." Cassandra said. Cassandra had brown hair the went just below her shoulders, with blue eyes that stood out. When she smiled, her face glowed.

"I'm Felicity," Felicity murmured. Felicity had blonde hair (literally blonde, not blonde with brown mixed, natural) that went to the middle of her back. She had soft brown eyes and was very shy. Her eyes always held a twinkle of knowledge in them.

"I'm Marianne!" The last girl piped up. She had black hair that went between the middle of her back and her shoulders. She was constantly hyper.

"I'll call you Cassy, Lissy, and Mary," Lily decided. The girls all laughed. "Are you all first years too?" Lily asked, for she had been fearing this.

"Yep." The girls all said simultaneously, popping the 'p'. Then they all looked at each other and began to laugh. They talked the whole time, and when the Lady pushing the cart with food came, they all shared their food together. By the time the train stopped, they were the best of friends.

"Time to go," Felicity sighed, getting up. The other girls followed her and reached to get their stuff; before they could, though, the door opened to reveal three gorgeous boys.

"Don't worry ladies, we'll get those for you," A boy with black hair and grey eyes said with a wink. Lily dimly recognized him; keeping her closed, she let them take her stuff.

"Thank you!" Marianne giggled, grabbing her things.

"We'll see you around," Cassandra said, walking out of her compartment door, not before giving them a wink. Lily laughed as she exited.

"You're too much of a flirt for your own good!" Lily scolded while laughing.

"I know," Cassandra replied, giggling.

"They were too, though! Don't they know not to flirt so much? What if they had girlfriends? Oh, they would be in bad trouble, I fear." Felicity said. The girls all stared a her before bursting out laughing.

"You… talk… so… much!" Marianne wheezed out.

"FIRS' YEARS, OVER HERE!!!" A huge man with a big beard said.

"Have you ever seen such a man so big?" Cassandra whispered to Lily. Lily shook her head.

"I suspect he's part giant or had a bad experience with some sort of spell or potion," Lily supposed.

"You know, you're quite smart for a first year," Felicity said, looking at Lily impressed. Lily put on a solemn face and sighed dramatically,

"I try." She said, falling back into Marianne's arms. They all laughed as they climbed in the boats.


End file.
